


Our Place

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What color do you want the sofa to be?” Eiji asked.</p>
<p>Ankh shrugged. “Fuck if I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



It was midday, and Ankh was sprawled in his makeshift nest of pillows when he heard Eiji's voice from the floor below him.

He grunted noncommittally in reply, which only earned him an exasperated sigh and the sound of footsteps up the stairs to the loft. “I said,” Eiji repeated himself, once he was on the same floor as the lazy bird. “What color do you want the sofa to be?”

Ankh shrugged. He'd heard the question fine the first time, he just hadn't cared enough to answer. “Fuck if I know,” he responded helpfully, hoping that'd be enough to satisfy his idiot.

It wasn't, of course. “Hey, now.” Another moment and Eiji was crawling on the pillows beside him, upsetting his position. “This is your place, too. I want your input. The least you could do is give me a color.”

“Fine.” Ankh turned to sneer in his idiot's face. “Clear.”

Eiji blinked. “Clear?”

“Clear.”

Eiji pondered this for a moment, before frowning and shaking his head. “Ankh, be serious about this. The only way we can have a clear couch is if it's inflatable, and, well...” He looked meaningfully at Ankh's Greeed arm, which was currently tapping its talons against one of the pillows. “...I don't think anything inflatable would last long here.”

Ankh snorted. “Fuck no. I don't think it could take me fucking you on it even once.”

The blush spread across Eiji's cheeks like wildfire, despite the fact that they often spoke of their activities in such blunt terms. “T-then, why did you even suggest it?!” he shot back indignantly.

Shrugging, Ankh looked Eiji dead in the eye. “Because I don't fucking  _care_ what  _color_ our fucking  _couch_ is, you idiot.”

Eiji deflated at that, sinking back onto the outer pillows and resting his head on his arms. “I...know, I do, I just...”

“Just what?” Ankh asked, rolling his eyes.

“I just wanted this to be, y'know... _our_ place. Something we did together, that we  _own_ together.”

Another snort. “But we don't even own this place. The fucking  _cake guy_ does.”

Eiji's shoulders sunk further into the pillows. “Yeah, I know...”

They both sat in silence for a long minute. Ankh took the time to watch birds fly by their window, his mouth twitching in annoyance when he realized Eiji hadn't even noticed them.

Ankh sighed. “Red. Just put red everywhere, alright?”

Brown hair bobbed upward as Eiji brightened at Ankh's words. “Really?” he asked, reaching over to turn Ankh's face towards his. “Red? You're okay with red?”

Ankh stared at him like he'd gone utterly insane. “Of course I'm fucking okay with red, you idiot!” Reaching up, he flicked the spot between Eiji's eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Just stop moping about like that, you're ruining my nest.”

But Eiji was already grinning, despite the pink spot blossoming across his brow. “Sorry, sorry, I'll get you some more pillows, I promise...red, I'll make them red!” Within seconds he was on his feet, nearly skipping down the stairs as he hummed to himself.

“And get some more aisu, while you're at it!” Ankh yelled out. But the door to the apartment shut a moment later without any response, and Ankh couldn't help the smile curling the edges of his mouth.


End file.
